formula_efandomcom-20200214-history
Saroléa Performance Technology
Saroléa Performance Technology is a Belgian research and development and engineering firm, established as a subsidiary of Saroléa, a historic motorcycle manufacturer.'That is what Saroléa Performance Technology stands for', Sarolea.com, (Saroléa, 2020), https://www.sarolea.com/technology, (Accessed 23/01/2020) Specialising in developing electric powertrains for Saroléa's motorcycles, Saroléa PT have broadened their research and design department to include wider motorsports, aerospace and civil defence. On 15 October 2019 it was announced that Saroléa were to become the official powertrain and battery supplier to the new ERA Championship, working in partnership with chassis supplier Dome Co. Ltd. Background Saroléa began as a weapons manufacturer, established in 1850 by Joseph Saroléa amid growing tensions in Continental Europe increasing the likelihood of war.'HERITAGE', sarolea.com, (Saroléa, 2020), https://www.sarolea.com/story, (Accessed 23/01/2020) This lasted through to 1892 when Saroléa moved to producing bicycles, with founder Joseph passing control to his sons shortly before his death in 1894. Saroléa's sons duly moved production into motorcycle components and bikes, with the firm quickly establishing itself as a leading builder of long-distance and hill-climb bikes. Wars and Wins Saroléa continued to develop through to the Second World War, even surviving the Great Depression by releasing a series of cheaper bikes. However, the company would be hit by the War itself, with the Nazi occupation of Belgium resulting in Saroléa's factory being closed until 1947. However, once production did resume Saroléa would claim it's highest motorsport honour, as Belgian rider Victor Leloup claimed the inaugural FIM European Motocross Championship in 1952. Saroléa continued to build bikes through to 1960, when the business was merged with Gillet which took over production. As a result Saroléa ceased trading in 1963, although Gillet continued to use the Saroléa name to supply the Belgian army until 1973. Saroléa Salvation However, in 2010 the Saroléa was sold by Gillet to brothers Torsten and Bjorn Robbens, who would resurrect the brand for whom their great uncle André Van Heuverzwijn had raced as a factory rider in the 1950s. The new Saroléa would focus on developing electric motorcycles, with plans to race in major TT races such as the Isle of Man TT. A best finish of fourth was achieved in 2014, with Saroléa Performance Technology spawned as an off-shoot to lead their motorsport and research ventures. ERA Championship History Saroléa were first announced as a partner of the ERA Championship on 15 October 2019, moving into the realm of racing cars for the first time in their two-part history. The Belgian company was to work in partnership with Dome Co. Ltd. to develop the Mitsu-Bachi F110e for the inaugural season, building a light-weight powertrain for entrants into the Sport class. Products Saroléa are set to work alongside Dome Co. Ltd. to produce the ERA Championship's base chassis and powertrain, the Mitsu-Bachi F110e. Saroléa will focus on building and developing the powertrain and battery for the series' which will be used by all entrants in the Sport class. References Videos and Images: * References: Category:ERA Partners Category:ERA Constructors